The fragrance industry is constantly reliant on the development of new chemicals with favorable organoleptic properties. Such new fragrance compounds can be used to create new fragrance compositions having unique odor characteristics or can modify or enhance the organoleptic properties of existing fragrance compositions. Fragrance compositions are used in a wide variety of consumer products, including fine fragrances, personal care products, home care products, air care products, and the like.
Differences in chemical structures can significantly impact odor, notes, and other organoleptic, chemical, and physical characteristics. Thus, there is a continuous need for new chemical structures that have favorable organoleptic properties. Once identified, these novel chemical compounds can provide perfumers and other persons with the ability to create new, unique fragrances.
The presently disclosed subject matter addresses these and other needs by providing a new fragrance compound with unique and desirable organoleptic properties, as discussed in detail below.